


I did anal at a corn maze last november

by Vincent Wheatley (MyNose)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura bashing, Altean Lance (Voltron), Based on a True Story, Developing Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Other, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Sassy Lance (Voltron), Smut is just crack at this point :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNose/pseuds/Vincent%20Wheatley
Summary: Lance aint no Farmer Brown





	1. Chapter 1

A brunet man lounged upon a grassy hill, gazing longingly at the setting sun. Its fading light casting a multitude of oranges, reds, purples, and the occasional blue. "Man..." He exhaled, as he knew his job as a defender had finally come to an end. "The stars are shining, shimmering, and splendid. It makes me want to fly on a magic carpet," he smiled warmly. 

 

His fascination with the cosmos ended the moment Allura passed away. He couldn't find a reason why she decreed that becoming a farmer will be his sole purpose. Lance's other friends are currently out there, making a name for themselves and for the Earth. Obviously, Allura became one with the universe; but she did pass her Altean markings to him. 'Am I like...part Altean now? How does that work? She could've at least left me an instructions manual for this shit,' he bitterly thought to himself. 

 

His friends are out there somewhere and he really misses them. Shiro is the commander of another giant robot, Pidge and her family are training the next generation of space explorers, Hunk is a universally renound chef, and Keith is a diplomat for human and Galra relations. "...am I really supposed to be a farm boy for the rest of my life?" He asked aloud to nobody. Was this really what Lance wanted? Of course not. He truly feels grounded. Literally and metaphorically speaking. 

 

The brunet was brought out of his thoughts, when he felt something large flop down beside him. Blue eyes bolted to the black and white something and dumbly realized it was a cow.

 

"Oh hey, Kaltenecker, how's it going?" The brunet chuckled and patted the relaxed cow's side. She slowly turned her head, blinked lazily, and chewed a mouthful of grass as if saying, /it's chill as ice, brother/. Lance shook his head with a smile. She was the only one left from his time in space, so they both had a strange understanding, even without words. And let it be known that this cow; is one hell of a diva.

 

"Heh, I guess I wasn't expecting an audience, but since you're here, I'm gonna tell you what's on my mind," the brunet began and leaned against the cow. "I'm really bothered that I'm on this farm with my family. Don't get me wrong," he held his hands up in surrender, "I love my family, but I don't like what Allura had in store for me."

 

Oh here we go, he thought. His bottled up emotions becoming unbottled. So Lance began ranting about his feelings for Allura. In the beginning, She was mature and only saw him as a childish dimwit. She kept evading his advances for the longest time, but then the Lotor incident happened. And then she has the audacity to come to Lance and use him as a rebound. And once again, he was a fool to fall for that evil genius. She had him by the nuts, the entire time. Sure he was a huge flirt, but Lance never was prepared it.

 

And Keith had warned him before. But Lance was stupid for not listening. But that is a whole different story. Long story short, Keith had come to the brunet at an odd hour of the night and tried getting Lance to open his eyes and abandon his attempts to get with the princess. He was so pitiful that night. His mind was split between two different people. 

 

It had become apparent that he was pacing while he ranted to Kaltenecker. When Lance remembered that night, he couldnt help the blush that graced his features. That was the night that Lance had revealed his feelings to the angry raven. It was around the time that Keith was also revealed to be a Galra and immediately Lance was overwhelmed and ran off with tears streaming down his face. Since then, he would ignore any confrontation with Keith and continued the facade of being blindly in love with Allura.

 

"You wouldn't understand," he muttered and finally sat down, "you wouldn't understand how much it hurt to hide my feelings for him. It was better off that way, after all, we weren't allowed to love our enemies."

 

Blue eyes peered back to the night sky. They sat there for a while, in utter silence. "Yknow? I wonder if he was standing right here, watching my turmoil, I wonder what he would think of me." He murmured solemnly. "If he could see me through your eyes, Kaltenecker. What would he say..."

 

"I would ask you why you ran from me?" A voice snarled.

 

Lance flinched and peeked over the cow, meeting the furious yellow eyes of Keith, who Galra'd out. 'Well that's a new look' the brunet thought. "I had my reasons, and geez you look like a feral lion! Let me get a spray bottle, then we can talk." Even in the face of potential danger, Lance still retained his usual sass.

 

"For the love of God will you just stop running?! For once?!" The half-Galra shouted. The raven heaved deep breaths, as if he ran a marathon. Eventually his Galra features faded back to his human form. "Lance..." He gritted out and slowly took a seat next to the brunet. Lance arched a brow, waiting for the raven to continue. "You know how badly it hurt for me to watch you run off?" Violet eyes sheened with unreadable emotions. "The moment you said you loved me, I knew I had to keep you, Lance. But you never gave me that right." Somehow the raven's hand had entwined with the brunet's. He wasn't letting him go. Ever.

 

"Yknow, I would not be opposed to that," Lance smiled and Keith looked up, shocked. "You mean, you would actually let me take care of you?" The half-Galra surmised hopefully. "Isn't it obvious? You've looked out for me so many times, back when we were paladins. I'd be an even bigger fool to deny you. But we would need to talk first...about all this." The brunet sighed. He missed the feral look on Keith, once more. 

 

Lance yelped when he was dragged onto an armor clad lap and yelped again when the raven began nipping along the brunet's neck and shoulder. "Don't you ever undermind yourself again, Lance Mcclain. Just sit back and let me care for you." Keith hissed possessivly and ran his claws along his back. "Just agree to be mine," sharp teeth nibbled under the tan jawline.

 

Lance meanwhile was freaking out. He was a writhing mess. Why did he have to be so damn possessive. And why did he have to Galra-out at the worst moment ever? "Keith, holy shit! Calm down and stop moving so fucking fast!!" The raven sighed, but lessened his death grip and began gently kissing the stinging bites. 

 

"'m sorry for scaring you," Keith murmured and peered at Lance, silently asking for forgiveness. Lance forgave him by connecting their lips. "Let's talk about it, alright?" The brunet smiled and Keith smirked back. 

 

"...and then later, I can bury my thick cock into your tight virgin ass?" He whispered wickedly into Lance's ear.

 

"Sure. What could go wrong." The brunet blurted out without realizing what he has gotten himself into.

+


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God dont take this seriously, this is the result of LSD and and being lonely -_-

-

Honestly, what was going on through that mullet of his? It's not the first time the teens stared gayly at eachother for more than twelve minutes.

It began like this: the raven had dragged the brunet to the corn maze, but Lance whined, _"we'll get lost, man! And I really don't trust your so-called logic! And seriously, how can you fit something that huge inside me?!"_  He had a right to be weary. It's not everyday you see a man walking around with a dick the size of an arm. Lance might as well be a handpuppet, if they continued their late night tryst. But the night was about getting lucky.

Keith had looked back furiously and saw that Lance was several shades whiter.

But Keith, being himself, chided,  _"Lance, stop acting like a baby, it's not like I'm gonna stick a cob of corn up your ass. Or is that what you want instead? Me fucking you with a fucking vegetable? C'mon you've faced Zarkon himself."_

Lance frowned. So they're back to the teasing. _God, what a tease._ "I thought we were past the teasing and rivalry. You still act like you're a boy of twelve." The blue eyed teen snarked. He glanced back at his gloomy friend. Keith hates being snarked at. He couldn't help it. As a child, he was bullied for personal reasons. His Galra side started screaming for blood. But he wouldn't dare harm his Lance.  

But Lance was completely oblivious to the sulking attitude that he accidentally caused. Or he noticed, but would not say aloud. But, he was getting rather impatient that nobody has bothered to make the first move.

So the brunet took the initiative. He gently grabbed Keith's hand and marched them over to the entrance of his family's corn maze. He looked back and the raven sputtered out of his sulking. So it seems he made the half-Galra eat his own words.

They arrived at a sign that advertised some stupid bullshit, and Keith steadied them, pulled Lance firmly against him and smirked. "Not bad, my brave paladin. But seriously, are you okay with this?" The brunet nodded eagerly and rolled his hips against the taller raven. "Keith I've told you 'yes' like 27 times, let's just finally do this, and then we can start officially dating." The blue eyed teen smiled warmly. And so the dicking began.

The raven stripped them both of their clothes really fast. They had to do this quickly, or Kaltenecker would hold them at gunpoint and casually  _moo_ for some grass.

And in that instant, Keith ran his hands along Lance's tan thighs and began placing kisses along wherever he could reach. Lance is a little sloppy, because he's really inexperienced, but he pretends like he's good at what he's doing. But Keith knows better and he's tempted to say  _'no, you shit.'_ and show the brunet who's boss, but he won't say it or Lance's feelings will get hurt and Keith will feel already more terrible.

"God Lance ur so beautiful," he chooses to say instead. The Altean? thrives off of compliments and praise. Simple words of praise makes the brunet submissive. Suddenly, Keith has the urge to babay Lance and his touches become more possessive and demanding. And Lance moaned. Keith murmured lowly, while dry humping the brunet's leg, "I'm gonna enter you and be your first." 

A pale finger slid down the Lance's back and settled between the butt cheeks and found the tight ring of muscles. "Are you ready, because this'll hurt, if you do not relax," the raven whispered. Lance gulped and tried to settled his over active nerves. With a lubed finger, / _how and when the fuck did he get lube?/_ Keith slowly pushed in and the brunet hissed at the burn. Slowly the raven began moving around to stetch Lance, so he will fit on Keith's dick like a hula hoop. It was strange, but he eventually got used to having someone's hand up his ass.

And then, Keith was about to slip in a second finger, but Lance grabbed Keith's pulsing cock. "Man, I asked for this," he squeezed the swollen member for emphasis and Keith groaned in response, "I didn't ask you to finger me, I want you to  **FUCK** me." Keith got the idea instantly, so he withdrew the finger, placed a condom on, _/nigga where does he keep getting this shit??/_  and slowly entered the tight ass.

Lance saw stars. 

It was probably because Keith's weird Galra dick extended and tickled Lance's prostate. And with a cry, the brunet spewed cum onto his abs and Keith also came.

"Man that was great," and then they kissed.

-

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dont like voltron bc spiders but here you go...


End file.
